The House on Subakii Street
by SlyPieXD
Summary: Not Continuing
1. Chapter 1

_Sit down, And I will tell you a story._

_A story about a bubbly girl_

_who had not a thought in her head_

_about the town she moved into_

_with her older brother._

_Poor girl, Poor girl._

_On the same street as that house._

_Such a shame, such a shame._

_She will not last long._

_No, she was not naive._

_In fact, she found herself quite clever._

_But all the rumors she heard,_

_the way people looked at her sorrowfully,_

_to her misfortune,_

_her curiosity grew._

_How her brother told her many times,_

"_I think the rumors are true,"_

_she'd answer back, hands on her hips,_

"_You are such a dweeb!"_

_Oh, but he was all but wrong._

_That house was all the stories,_

_Little Red Riding Hood,_

_Alice in Wonderland,_

_Hansel and Gretel,_

_Rapunzel,_

_Snow White._

_Ah, such pleasant and wonderful stories._

_But that house had them all,_

_twisted and distorted versions._

_Ah, but did she believe?_

_No._

_She didn't understand._

"_The house looks so small, though!"_

_Yes, yes. It does._

_But don't judge books by their cover, dear child._

_This house you are accusing of fake_

_haunts all those who do not believe._

* * *

><p>"Mikuuuu," Rin groaned, shrugging away her friends hands, "that's stupid."<p>

"I'm your friend, Rin! Please, believe me!"

"My _friend?" _Rin scoffed, shooting the girl a glare, "a friend wouldn't try and make me believe something so _fictional_ like that!"

The girl with the teal pigtails rushed to Rin's side, sending her a pleading look.

"I.. I'm just trying to-"

"_I know what you're trying to do!" _Rin yelled, snapping at her. "Take that as a lesson to everybody! It. Isn't. REAL!"

She stomped off the court, every kid fell silent at that.

"_No…" _On whispered.

"_Did she…?"_

"_The madman…." _One whimpered.

"_Why won't she __believe?"_

"RINTO!" Rin screamed, tossing her bag lazily into the corner.

"Don't have to scream," her older brother replied, trudging down the stairs.

Rinto was all Rin had left, her parents died in a flood at their old home, leaving her brother, who was 9 years older, to look after her.

"Make me some food!" She commanded, plopping down on the couch.

"You've got two legs," he replied sternly.

"Yeah, but tossing me an orange isn't so hard," she mumbled.

Sighing, he grabbed an orange off the counter and flung it at her.

"OW! YOU DICK!"

Rinto laughed, and sat beside her.

"Deserved."

_WHACK!_

* * *

><p>"Night, Rinto!" Rin screamed from her room, shutting the door.<p>

She shivered at the cold atmosphere of her room, and saw the window was open.

Walking slowly over to it, she peered out the window.

She could see lots of the block, considering it was a two-story home. She peered out the window, and glanced at the street sign.

"Subakii is a weird name for a street," she muttered.

She grabbed the two window doors, and her eyes caught onto the other two-story house.

The mysterious 'crazy' one.

Glancing really quickly, she caught two eyes staring directly at her from the second window, it's red eyes narrowed upon seeing her.

She shrieked and leapt back from her window, not knowing if she should go near the window again. Finally, after some time and Rinto asking if she was okay, she hesitantly walked back towards the window. Her eyes trained back on the window where she saw the eyes, but she saw nothing, so closed and locked her window.

She quickly hid under the covers, and sighed.

"Pfft. These stupid rumors are getting to me," she muttered, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>You want me to continue, yes? No? I'll do it anyway! :P My new story, hoorah!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Rin always loved the end of school. Especially the end of the school _year. _Smiling like she never has before, she opened her locker. To her surprise, a note fell out.

Along with a walkie-talkie, for some odd reason.

Deciding to push the note away for now, she shoved everything in her back-pack, yesterday coming into mind.

_I think those people's rumors are getting to me,_ she thought, shrugging off the possibility of the house really being haunted. Or cursed. Or possessed. Or whatever they said.

On the way home, she decided to occupy herself by reading the note.

_Rin,_

_Please talk to me using the walkie-talkie at precisely 3:40 P.M.,_

_Thanks._

Rin rose an eyebrow, and checked on the time on her phone.

It was 3:40 right now!

Quickly pulling out the walkie-talkie, she bravely pressed the button to talk.

"Hello?"

After a few minutes of no reply, she sighed, and got ready to put it away. Until she actually got a reply,that is.

"_Hello, Rin!"_

The voice… She didn't recognize the voice.

"What do you need?" She asked, finally coming onto Subakii street.

"_Tonight.. I need you to meet me by the Haunted house on your street."_

Rin processed the words, confused.

"Hmm? Why?"

"_Just do it!" _The voice replied, calming down after a few seconds. "_Midnight. Goodbye, Rin."_

Rin stuttered replies, but the voice never answered back.

_What was that about?_

* * *

><p>She finished putting away everything out of her backpack, and gazed down at her phone.<p>

It was currently 11:59, so she shrugged, and told her brother she'd be back.

After answering 50 million questions from her brother.

She found it was awfully cold outside, and she should've grabbed a jacket, but she shrugged it off and continued across the street, walking up the porch steps and stopping in front of the creaky door.

She flicked on her flashlight, looking around.

"Hello..?"

She didn't have the courage to go into the house, assuming somebody would think she was breaking in.

"Hello…" A calm voice replied behind her.

She jumped, and turned around to face a hooded figure.

Before she could react, the person shoved a small wand into her hands.

"My crew and I.. We've been watching you, Miss Kagamine."

Rin, still confused, turned the golden wand in her hand, eyeing the crystal ball at the end of it.

"W-why?" She stuttered, resisting the urge to run off.

"Because. Every newcomer believes the theories, as well you… You don't."

Rin shrugged.

"Because it's totally bogus."

The person shifted uncomfortably, before replying;

"Only you can do this…"

Rin's head was spinning.

_What in the world was going on?_

Before she could ask, she was shoved inside the building.

Rin quickly turned around, pulling on the door that suddenly wouldn't open.

She started to tremble.

Even if she didn't believe the rumors, she did _not_ want to be here.

She yanked her hand back as something started sealing the door.

Then, she heard the person on the other side reply again,

"If you're in trouble, count on the wand."

Rin was going to scream at them, demand to be let out, but she heard them walking away, and she slid against the door.

"Great. Just great."

Her eyes traveled to a really old clock hung up on the wall.. It read 12 at midnight.

She walked carefully through the house.

Using her flashlight, she used it to see what was in front of her.

Not even thinking, she screamed as a person with blue hair came in front of her, wearing an odd smile.

"Allow me to escort you to the first story, Miss Kagamine."


	3. Not continuing

**Hey, so I've decided I've ran out of brain fuel for this story. And Ideas. I already uploaded chapter 2 because I finished it awhile back but never felt like uploading it. So.. yeaaah... Sorry if you actually did like it, but I can't. I'm currently working on my Gravity Falls story, tho. Laters!**


End file.
